Forgotten Mememories of Love
by White Tiger Girl
Summary: Syaoran can't stop thinking of Sakura. On Sakura's 18th birthday Syaoran decides to go back to Japan and surprise Sakura. When Syaoran goes to see Sakura, she doesn't seem to remember Syaoran or..........


Forgotten Memories of Love

White Tiger Girl: Yay another fic by me!

CCS cast: *groans* 

White Tiger Girl: Aw come on. I'm not that horrible. Am I? 

CCS cast: *nods*

White Tiger Girl: Well too bad!! I really depends on my readers though. If they like it I will continue. Don't forget to read all my other stories too.

Sakura: White Tiger Girl does not own any of us. *CCS cast cheers in the background*

White Tiger Girl: Well if I did then I would punish you all for being so mean! Anyway on with the story! Hope you like it! 

Chapter 1 Forgotten Memories 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been seven years since Syaoran left Japan. Tomoyo went to England with Eriol to study. Sakura's father died last year. Sakura now lives alone with Kero and Yue.

It was April 1st, Sakura's 18th birthday. Syaoran stared out the window of his private jet and sighed. Syaoran finally had enough courage to go and see Sakura after seven years.

'I'm finally going to see you Sakura…………..and tell you how I feel.' Syaoran thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

'Damn! Why am I so nervous?' He once again stared out the window. 'I love you Sakura and I want you to know how I feel.'

"Master Li. We have arrived at the airport. We will be landing shortly." The pilot called to Syaoran. 

Syaoran just nodded and made sure his seatbelt was secure. 'Well here I go. I'm finally going to see you Sakura'

~~~~Later~~~~~

Syaoran looked through all the stores for a gift for Sakura. He walked into a jewelry store. He saw a beautiful necklace. It was a gold cherry blossom with a small diamond in the middle on a gold chain.

Syaoran decided to buy that one for Sakura. He had something engraved in it and left. Syaoran smiled knowing Sakura was going to love his present for her.

Syaoran got in the car he rented and drove to Sakura's house.

~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~

Syaoran walked up to the door. He tried to get the nervous look off his face and rang the doorbell. 

Moments later a beautiful teenage girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes answered the door. She wore a powder pink sweater with plain blue jeans. 

Syaoran gazed at the emerald eye beauty before him and knew it was Sakura. His Sakura.

"Yes, how may I help you sir?" she smiled warmly. Syaoran's heart melted hearing her voice.

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran choked out. He was extremely nervous.

"Do I know you? I don't think I ever seen you before." She said looking at Syaoran weirdly. Syaoran's heart stopped when he heard those words. They were like swords piercing his soul and heart.

"C'mon Sakura. You know me. Remember I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"I am Sakura but I think you are looking for a different Sakura." She said

"I know you're my Sakura. I can feel your aura." 

"Aura? I don't understand. How can you feel my aura? Is this and April Fools' joke or something?" Sakura said looking puzzled.

"Where's Kero and Yue?" Syoaran asked hoping they can help him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who they are." Sakura said

Syoaran didn't want to believe Sakura didn't remember him. 'Why can't you remember Sakura?'

"If that's all then can you please leave?" Sakura asked.

"No wait! Please tell me you remember me. Remember Kero and Yue? You are the Clow Mistress. You have the Clow Cards." Syaoran said desperate to get Sakura remember.

"Clow Cards? I don't know what they are and I don't know who you are. Now leave me alone." Sakura said getting mad. She slammed the door shut in Syaoran's face.

"But this isn't a joke Sakura." Syaoran said softly and sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo: Why is it so sad!?!?

White Tiger Girl: Um………well I had to otherwise there would be no plot.

Syaoran: Why do I have to act so weird? 

Sakura: Why do I have to lose my memories? I want to remember Syaoran.

Eriol: Why is it just Sakura and Syaoran? When do Tomoyo and I come in?

Kero: Where am I in all this? 

Yue: Leave the poor girl alone.

White Tiger Girl: Yay! Yue's on my side *go hides behine Yue while CCS cast glares at Yue* No more questions. I decide what happens in this fic! If you want to know what happens next then wait for the next chapter.

Syaoran: Yeah, like you would get off your lazy butt to write the next chapter.

White Tiger Girl: Hey it's summer! I want to relax a bit. Anyway please review. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out. See ya!


End file.
